The turbines used to produce power from sea waves like the Wave turbine, The Ortiz Turbine and Back to Back Turbine cannot maintain a constant speed because of the variation in amplitude and wave length of this waves. Therefore some form of control is needed like the present invention.
Other solution to this problem is a variable pitch blade that changes in accord to the change of sea waves.
This solution of changing the pitch of the blades is to complex and will produce the same result as the present invention which is simpler and need less maintenance.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a constant rotation of the turbine with the constant change in amplitude and wave length of sea waves.
It is another object of the invention to maintain the control system as simple as possible to make it more reliable.
It is another object of the invention to because of its simplicity, to make it work with less maintenance